Pena
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Elsa harus berterima kasih untuk ujian hari ini atas fragmen-fragmen momen "pertama kali" yang ia dapat. Kecil, sederhana, namun Elsa yakin ia tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja. Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat dan #CPC2016.


**Pena**

 **Rise of the Guardians** **DreamWorks; Frozen** **Disney**

Jelsa. K. Romance, Friendship. Kampus!AU.

Untuk #CPC2016 dan Festival Fandom Barat

.

 **Summary:** Elsa harus berterima kasih untuk ujian hari ini atas fragmen-fragmen momen "pertama kali" yang ia dapat. Kecil, sederhana, namun Elsa yakin ia tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **#1**

Hari ini ujian Bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris adalah mata kuliah favorit Elsa. Ia tak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah delapan puluh untuk mata kuliah satu ini. Tugas, kuis, bahkan ujian tengah semester lalu, semuanya memuaskan. Tidak berlebihan jika gadis berkepang satu itu yakin ia tidak perlu berlama-lama menuntaskan pengerjaan ujian akhir semester Bahasa Inggris yang akan berlangsung lima belas menit lagi.

Ia mengecek tempat pensil: pena, pensil, penghapus, kartu ujian—oke, lengkap.

Alisnya terangkat sedikit melihat pena yang hanya berjumlah satu. Apa ia memang hanya membawa satu tadi?

Ah, sudah waktunya masuk ruangan. Tidak apa. Satu pena cukup, toh tintanya masih banyak—

"Elsa!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang khas dengan jaket birunya tengah berderap kecil ke arahnya, mengurangi jarak langkah demi langkah.

Elsa tahu pemuda itu. Jack Frost, atau yang biasa dipanggil Jack, teman satu kelas paralelnya untuk mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris. Periang, usil, cenderung serampangan. Tidak heran ia baru datang di detik-detik menjelang dimulainya ujian—bahkan kendati pemuda itu datang pada tiga puluh menit terakhir ujian pun Elsa tidak akan heran.

Di sisi lain, Elsa bisa merasakan gugup mendadak datang melandanya tanpa diundang.

"...y-ya—Jack?"

Tuh, kan.

Sang pemuda mengatur napas terlebih dulu baru kemudian berucap, "Boleh ... aku meminjam pena?"

Elsa ingat pena di tempat pensilnya hanya ada _satu_.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu merogoh tasnya, kalang kabut mencari sebuah benda berbentuk batang, berdoa ia akan menemukan pena lain yang mungkin tenggelam dalam tasnya untuk dipinjamkan. Satuuuu saja. Untuk Jack. Untuk pemuda tampan teman sekelasnya yang kini mengusap beberapa butir peluh di dahi seraya menatapnya penuh harap.

Ada!

Elsa nyaris bersorak. Ditenangkannya tangannya yang sempat gemetar hebat sebelum menyerahkan pena pada Jack.

Sang pemuda menghela napas lega. Kecerobohannya tidak membawa alat tulis ternyata dapat langsung teratasi. Ia dapat mengikuti ujian kali ini tanpa kendala.

Elsa meneguk ludah. Duh, coba lihat raut lega pemuda di hadapannya. Apa memang sebegitu berjasa dirinya?

.

.

 **#2**

Elsa tidak tahu harus menyesal atau berterima kasih karena Jack menginterupsinya di depan ruang ujian tepat sebelum masuk tadi. Berkat itu, ia duduk di baris belakang—tempat terkenal akan berkumpulnya anak-anak yang rajin melirik layaknya penari Bali dan malas berusaha sendiri.

Biarlah. Ia hanya harus fokus pada ujiannya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu menanggapi sedikit pun desis atau ketuk yang ditujukan padanya. Ia hanya harus fokus.

Sebisa mungkin Elsa membaca paragraf di lembar soal ujian penuh konsentrasi. Paragraf di depan matanya ini bicara tentang rekayasa genetik, karena itulah ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengartikannya kalimat demi kalimat. Konsentrasinya tidak boleh sedikit pun terdistraksi.

Nyatanya, tekadnya sebelum ujian seolah sekadar menjelma wacana. Ia hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh sepanjang ujian, padahal ini mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris yang seharusnya tidak sulit baginya.

—benar, Elsa tidak tahu harus menyesal atau berterima kasih karena Jack menginterupsinya di depan ruang ujian tepat sebelum masuk tadi. Itulah latar belakang alasan mengapa sedari tadi ia tidak mampu fokus pada soal-soal ujian yang tersaji:

Jack duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sebelah kanan. Tanpa dihalangi seorang pun.

Perlu diulang? _Jack duduk tepat di sampingnya._

Bagaimana bisa Elsa berkonsentrasi jika goyangan kaki atau perubahan posisi duduk pemuda itu saja mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya?

Untuk pertama kali, Elsa menyelesaikan ujian Bahasa Inggris dan mengumpulkannya pada sepuluh menit terakhir.

.

.

 **#3**

Elsa terlalu lega dapat menyelesaikan ujian Bahasa Inggrisnya kemarin hingga ia melupakan satu hal: ia belum mengambil pena yang dipinjam Jack.

Gadis itu menepuk dahi. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi begitu pelupa?

Masalahnya, besok adalah ujian mata kuliah departemen. Pada ujian tengah semester lalu, Elsa sampai kehabisan tinta satu buah pena akibat soal-soal yang seluruhnya berbentuk esai. Ia khawatir bentuk soal ujian akhir semester kali ini juga seluruhnya esai, sementara penanya tinggal dua; satu yang dipegangnya, satu lagi yang dipinjam Jack.

Elsa bisa saja meminjam pena nanti, sayangnya ia tidak yakin akan ada yang membawa pena lebih dari satu saat ujian nanti. Sebagian besar temannya, entah bagaimana, mendadak kompak hanya membawa satu pena ketika ujian.

Ia bisa saja, sih, membeli yang baru, tapi ... uh ... rasanya malas sekali.

Hubungi saja? Elsa memang tidak memiliki kontak sang pemuda berambut cokelat satu itu, tapi pasti ada dalam daftar anggota grup kelas. Ia dan Jack memang satu kelas paralel, namun tidak satu departemen. Kemungkinan mereka bertemu sebelum ujian besok, sekalipun waktu ujian mereka sama, tetap terhitung kecil.

Baik, hubungi sajalah.

Gadis itu menelan ludah.

 **Elsa_arendelle:** Jack? Penaku masih kaupegang, benar?

Belum sempat sang gadis berambut perak sempurna menghela napas lega karena berhasil mengirim pesan kepada sang pemuda tanpa ada satu pun salah kata, ponselnya sudah berdenting.

Iris Elsa melebar menyadari pengirim pesan yang diterimanya.

Wah, wah, pemuda satu itu sedang _online_ , rupanya.

 **JackFrost:** Ah, benar! Err ... Elsa, apa aku boleh meminjamnya lagi untuk besok?

Sang gadis terdiam sejenak untuk kemudian mendesah.

 **Elsa_arendelle:** Pakai saja.

—tampaknya ia memang harus membeli pena baru secepatnya.

 **JackFrost:** Yeay! Terima kasih banyak, Elsa! Kau yang terbaik!

Wajah sang gadis seketika merona membacanya.

Yah ... membeli pena baru toh tidak ada salahnya, kan?

.

.

 **#4**

Gadis Arendelle itu menghela napas lega untuk yang kesekian kali sejak kemarin. Kali ini alasannya berbeda; ia sungguh lega ujian mata kuliah departemennya kali ini tidak sepenuhnya berbentuk esai seperti yang sempat ia khawatirkan. Setidaknya, satu pena cukup untuk mengerjakan semua soal tanpa perlu kehabisan tinta. Di sisi lain, ia juga lega karena telah selesai mengerjakan ujian, tentu saja.

Baik, ia hanya tinggal perlu mencari kelas yang menjadi ruang ujian seorang Jack Frost—

"Elsa!"

Siapa pun, tolong cubit Elsa. Apa sosok ber- _hoodie_ biru yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi bersandarkan dinding dan tengah berjalan mendekatinya seraya tersenyum itu memang seorang Jack Frost?

"...Jack?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Tangannya merogoh saku _hoodie_ satu-satunya yang terletak di bagian perut dan menyerahkan sebuah pena hitam. Kekehnya telah kembali menjelma senyum seperti beberapa detik sebelumnya ketika menghampiri sang gadis.

"Ini pena milikmu. Terima kasih banyak."

Susah payah Elsa menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan memampangkan senyum yang terlampau lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menerima kembali pena yang disodorkan Jack.

"Sama-sama."

Seperginya pemuda bermahkota cokelat tersebut, Elsa mendekap sang pena—tak peduli itu memang miliknya sendiri. Menggumam pelan seraya memandangi punggung sang pemuda yang menjauh, "Hangat."

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

Halo! Ah, akhirnya saya berhasil nulis Jelsa juga. YES UTANG DARK LUNAS YA KAWAN-KAWAN. LIAT NIH AKU NGGAK PHP KAAAANNN~~~ UHUY

Mungkin ada yang bingung, ya, kenapa saya make kata "pena" alih-alih "pulpen". Karena kisah ini terinspirasi penuh dari kejadian nyata saya. Temen cowok saya yang minjem pulpen nyebutnya "pena" karena dia asal Sumatra, makanya seenggaknya pengen saya abadiin sebagai tanda terima kasih :)

Omong-omong, meskipun ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya, bedanya, di versi saya nggak ada bumbu-bumbu romansa dan temen cowok yang minjem pulpen saya kelewat cuek. Buat balikin pulpen aja harus saya yang ngejar, uhuhu, boro-boro disenyumin ganteng macem Jack ke Elsa. /curhat

 _Feel free if you wanna give me any concrit, guys!_


End file.
